


It Hurts

by RubyIntyale



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: Tyrell is pissed when Elliot turns down his job offer.More pissed than he probably should be.





	It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic for years! Please be kind.

But why did it _hurt_?

 

Tyrell stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. The fluorescent lighting made his skin look oily and weird. He clenched and unclenched his jaw, ground his teeth a bit. Stop this, he told himself. Stop this right now. Elliot had turned down a job offer, not a fucking marriage proposal. He barely even knew the guy in the first place, and he was obviously a moron if he wanted to keep working for do-gooder Gideon at Allsafe. Hardly a man worthy of _his_ time and effort.

 

Tyrell sighed. He looked deflated and miserable. He felt wrung out; cold and prickly hot at the same time. Why did it _hurt_? He wasn't fond of rejection in any form, but this was pathetic.

 

They had been standing so close to each other. So close Tyrell could _smell_ him. Elliot smelled good. Clean and sort of comforting. Like fresh laundry or sun-warmed grass in springtime. He smiled stupidly and immediately chastised himself. Elliot humiliated you, he told his stupid reflection. He turned you down and they all know it. He made you look like a fool. Jumped up techie freak! What gives him the fucking right? How _dare_ he?!

 

Tyrell could feel his face getting hot. These thoughts were not helpful. He needed to calm down before someone found him like this. He took several deep breaths until he felt composed again and stalked out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

 

He couldn't face going home, so he asked his driver to drop him off at a bar close to work. He was three large glasses into a bottle of white wine (07, good year) when he decided to look Elliot up. No Facebook account, figures. No Twitter either. No news articles mentioned him and Allsafe didn't have a 'Meet the Team' section of their website for obvious reasons. Tyrell drummed manicured fingers on the grainy table. He needed more information. He poured himself another glass and sipped it, mulling.

 

In the end he fired off a text to his driver.

 

**Elliot Alderson. That weird techie from Allsafe. Find out where he lives. Kthanx.**

 

He chuckled to himself as he sent it. So bitchy. So immature. He blamed the wine. Luckily his driver could get him just about anything. And had, on multiple occasions. He even found homeless men for him to kick the shit out of. It was remarkable, really.

 

He was outside Elliot's door before he really had time to contemplate his actions. A neighbour helpfully buzzed him into the building. His driver had discreetly driven away, no questions asked. Tyrell knocked and waited, impatiently rocking backwards and forwards on his heels.

 

When Elliott opened the door, he looked horrified.

 

“The Hell? How do you know where I live?”

 

Tyrell chuckled. “Bonsoir to you too, Elliot. May I?” He walked past the smaller man without waiting for an invitation.

 

Elliot looked stricken. “Seriously, man, you need to leave. I said 'no,' OK? I don't wanna work for you or Evil Corp.”

 

“What did you say?”

 

Elliot swallowed audibly. “E Corp?”

 

“No,” Tyrell frowned, “You said 'evil.' Is that what you think we are, Elliot? Is that what you think _I_ am?”

 

Elliot's eyes darted round the room and he stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Look, it's late and I'm tired. I don't know how you found me, but you should leave. Now.”

 

Elliot headed for the door, but Tyrell stopped him with a strong hand around his bony wrist.

 

“Don't.”

 

“Get the fuck off me.”

 

“Elliot?”

 

“Seriously!” Elliot tried to yank his arm away, but Tyrell wasn't letting go and it only pulled him closer.

 

Tyrell hesitated for less than a second before he kissed him.

 

Elliot didn't respond or reciprocate at all. He almost seemed frozen in place. Frustrated, Tyrell pulled away. They stared at each other, breathing heavily.

 

“You're fucked,” Elliot's voice was small and quiet. “This is messed up.”

 

Tyrell ran a hand through his hair. “Yes. I know.”

 

“I thought you offered me a job. Is this what you wanted instead? Was that your plan?”

 

Tyrell sighed. “No, Elliot. I didn't plan this. I really do want you to come and work for me.”

 

“Then what the fuck is this?” Elliot was angry now. And scared. Tyrell could practically _feel_ it coming off him.

 

“I don't know, OK?” Tyrell slumped down onto Elliot's ugly sofa. Was this a mistake? What was he _doing_?

 

“You don't know? Are you kidding me? You can't just show up at my apartment and _kiss me_ and then say you don't know why.”

 

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.”

 

Elliot snorted, “Oh, don't worry Tyrell. I'm not scared of _you_.”

 

Something snapped inside Tyrell's head. How _dare_ he?! Without thinking, he was off the sofa and in Elliot's personal space. Crowding him. Trapping him. He smirked.

 

“Maybe you should be.”

 

Then they were kissing and Elliot was slowly starting to respond this time. Tyrell sunk his teeth into Elliot's bottom lip and roughly pulled him closer. Elliot whimpered a bit. Christ, was he actually getting off on this? Did he like being intimidated? Talk about playing to Tyrell's strengths. He ran a hand down Elliot's side and between their bodies, cupping the bulge in his jeans and squeezing. Elliot pushed his hips into the contact. Tyrell broke the kiss and moved his mouth to Elliot's neck, biting and sucking.

 

Elliot's breathing was ragged when he spoke. “This is so fucked up.”

 

“But you like it,” Tyrell pulled back to look at Elliot's face. The man was a mess. His eyes were heavy and his lips were flushed and sore looking. A small bruise bloomed purple on his neck. Tyrell unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zip down. Reaching inside, he found Elliot's cock, bare and leaking. “You _really_ like it.”

 

Elliot kissed him again, hard. His hand still in Elliot's pants, Tyrell managed to back them up until his knees hit the sofa. He fell onto the sickly green leather, pulling Elliot on top of him. He pulled Elliot's jeans down to mid thigh, exposing his ass and cock, then he pulled his hips forward and took him into his mouth.

 

He tasted good. Tyrell relaxed his throat as he took as much as he could, swirling his tongue around the head before sinking back down. Elliot grasped the backrest, knuckles white. After long minutes, he began to slowly fuck Tyrell's face. Tyrell moaned appreciatively around his cock and urged him on, slim fingers digging into his ass.

 

It didn't take long for Elliot to gasp harshly and come in his mouth. No warning, naturally, but Tyrell swallowed him down before pulling off with a wet suck. Elliot gazed down at him. He looked drunk and worn out. He flopped next to Tyrell on the sofa and immediately went for his belt, fumbling to undo it and then Tyrell's expensive trousers. In the end, he took pity on Elliot and batted him away, freeing his cock and taking it in hand.

 

“I really want you to suck my dick, Elliot,” his eyes were closed as he stroked himself.

 

Elliot cleared his throat. “I've never...”

 

“You'll be good. Don't worry.”

 

Elliot slid off the sofa to kneel between Tyrell's legs. Tyrell opened his eyes and moved his dick towards Elliot's mouth, his other hand in Elliot's hair, gently encouraging him forward.

 

He licked at the tip apprehensively before taking the plump head into his mouth. He could just about stretch his lips around Tyrell, if he tried really hard. Tyrell moaned at the sight.

 

“Oh yes. Oh God, yes. Just like that.” His thumb brushed against Elliot's cheek.

 

Elliot tried to take more of the shaft, but he could only get about half way before it made him gag. He focused on the bit he could fit in his mouth and tried to repeat Tyrell's actions from before, swirling his tongue, poking it into the slit.

 

Tyrell squirmed and rocked his hips, his hand still stroking the nape of Elliot's neck. Soon he was whimpering and sweating.

 

“So good. So good, Elliot. Not long now. So close.”

 

Elliot sucked extra hard and Tyrell came in his mouth, panting and holding his head in place as he swallowed.

 

Elliot sat back with a cough. Some of Tyrell's come had dripped onto his t shirt. He wiped his mouth. Tyrell rested his head against the back of the sofa, legs still spread, breathing heavy as his cock softened.

 

He heard Elliot pull up his jeans and fasten them before sitting next to him.

 

“Tyrell?”

 

He turned his head and opened his eyes. “Yes?”

 

“I still don't wanna work for you.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
